nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Park
|image = Wonder_park_title.png |director = Dylan Brown |producer = André Nemec Josh Appelbaum Kendra Haaland |writer = André Nemec Josh Appelbaum |music = Steven Price |cinematography = Juan García Gonzalez |editing = Edie Ichioka |distributor = Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Ilion Animation Studios Paramount Animation |released = March 15, 2019 |runtime = 1 hour, 25 minutes |rating = |preceded_by = Monster Trucks |followed_by = Dora and the Lost City of Gold |imdb_id = 6428676 }} Wonder Park (originally titled Amusement Park) is an American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and Spain's Ilion Animation Studios. The film was first announced on November 10, 2015. A television series follow-up will debut on Nickelodeon in 2020. Synopsis Wonder Park tells the story of an amusement park where the imagination of a wildly creative girl named June comes alive. Cast *Brianna Denski as June Bailey, an optimistic, imaginative girl who brought Wonderland to life with her imagination. **Sofia Mali voices the young June *Matthew Broderick as Ulysses Bailey, June's optimistic father and Isabella's husband who sends his daughter to math camp. *Jennifer Garner as Isabella-Christy Bailey, June's loving mother and Uylsses's wife who accompanies her daughter's Wonderland imagination. She is in charge of whispering to Peanut through the monkey doll. She later gets sick and spends time at the hospital. *Kenan Thompson as Gus, a beaver and Cooper's brother. *Ken Jeong as Cooper, a beaver and Gus' brother. *Mila Kunis as Greta, a wild boar who gives orders to the Wonderland animal crew. *John Oliver as Steve, a porcupine who is Wonderland's safety officer. *Ken Hudson Campbell as Boomer, a blue bear that welcomes visitors of Wonderland. He frequently falls asleep at random. *Oev Michael Urbas as Banky, June's best friend who helped her in her coaster project and later to help her escape from the bus to math camp. He has a crush on June. *Norbert Leo Butz as Peanut, a chimpanzee who is the mascot of Wonderland and creates rides with a magic wand. He hears Isabella's voice through the monkey doll for inspirations of new ride creations. *Kate McGregor-Stewart as Aunt Albertine, June's aunt and Tony's wife. *Kevin Chamberlain as Uncle Tony, June's uncle and Albertine's husband. Gallery Wonder Park logo.png|Logo Wonder Park Poster.jpg|Poster Wonder-Park-movie.jpg|Teaser thumbnail Trivia *The fifth Nickelodeon Movies' computer-animated film, after Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Barnyard, Rango and The Adventures of Tintin. *The film was animated by Spanish studio Ilion Animation Studios, best known for producing Planet 51. *Produced with an approximate budget of $80-$100 million, it is the most expensive animated film made in Spain. *Producers André Nemec and Josh Appelbaum have previously written for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. This is their first Nickelodeon film as producers, as well as their first animated project. *First animated film to be scored by Steven Price, who won an Academy Award for Best Original Score in 2014. *Ex-Pixar animator Dylan Brown was originally attached to direct the animated film. However, he was later fired over "inappropriate" behavior, referring to "sexual misconduct". **Brown is the second person to be fired from a Nickelodeon project for that reason, following Chris Savino, the creator of The Loud House. **The film has left out the "director" credit as a result. *On April 12, 2018, the title was changed from Amusement Park to Wonder Park. *The fourth Nickelodeon Movies' computer-animated film to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Barnyard, Rango and The Adventures of Tintin. *This is the first Nickelodeon project for Kenan Thompson, who voices Gus, in several years. His last major appearance was his guest appearance in the iCarly episode, "iParty with Victorious". Gallery AmusementParkFirstLook.jpeg Wonder Park logo.png Wonder park characters teaser.jpg Wonder-Park-movie.jpg Wonder Park (2019) Logo.jpeg 20170523_091201.jpg References Category:Movies Category:Theatrical movies Category:Paramount Animation Category:PG-rated movies